


He's not a dream, he's a nightmare.

by Killy_x



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream Smp, Dream is an asshole, I am so sorry, Swearing, and it's not pog, and wilbur, but it's tommy so it's not really a surprise, but what's new, description of violence, major spoilers for tommy's march 1st stream, mentions of abuse, no beta we die like tommy, tommy is stuck in prison with dream, tommy's last canon death go brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killy_x/pseuds/Killy_x
Summary: 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘰𝘧.the name of the story is part of the lyrics from the 'L'Manburg Song - Dream SMP Animatic' from Scorpia on youtube, you should check it out, it's great :)-big SadTM i guess?? it definitely hurt while writing[Also please note that English is not my native language]
Kudos: 3





	He's not a dream, he's a nightmare.

It was small and hot and _fuck_ \- Tommy hated it. All he wanted was to get out of this stupid prison cell. He has been stuck with Dream in there for definitely _more_ than seven days. 

He had screamed for Sam and god, he can’t remember how often he had passed out already, caused by the panic and horror of Dream and the constant feeling of the walls closing in on him. He hated it, he wanted to get out of there. 

_Where was everyone?_

Dream told him a million times that he’s either gonna stay in the cell with him or they will leave together. He tried to get Tommy to help him – it was starting all over again, the manipulation.

Tommy had thought he could set a final end to this.

He thought he’ll be able to forget about Dream, about all the things he did to him, all the horror and the nightmares plaguing him at night – Dream was the reason he couldn’t sleep alone, the reason why he needed someone by his side at night.

He was the reason Tommy went trough so much pain, _so much trauma_.

He manipulated him to the point where he couldn't even trust the people closest to him.

_Every word they said could be a lie._

He believed Dream was his friend. And he was wrong. So fucking wrong.

How could he be sure the other's weren't the same? They could lie trough their teeth with every word that left their mouth. 

Everywhere he goes, he gets reminded of Dream. He was always on alert. 

The worst thing for him were loud noises - they reminded him of Logstedshire. 

Of the times dream took everything he had over and over again to destroy it. Of the time he _blew up_ his _home_. 

He wanted to set an end to this, to finally think of it as over. To not get panic attacks every time something only slightly reminded him of Dream. 

And shit. He really thought it would work. 

He would visit Dream one last time and then he would get back to Tubbo and Ranboo and Sam and all the others. 

_And boy thought he wrong_. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in there. Maybe around fourteen? Or rather fifteen? Days. 

All he knew was that it was definitely way more than seven days. Way longer than the contract he had signed said he would be there if there was an emergency. 

And fucking hell, he couldn’t bare it in here any longer.

Dream was writing on a book in the corner of the cell while Tommy sat in front of the lava, longingly looking at it in hopes of anyone saving him. 

After some time he started to sing, he started to sing so loud and obnoxious that Dream looked up from his book and threw a potato in his direction to shut him up. 

And yes, Tommy could sing, if he wanted to but he was just so scared and uncomfortable in this tiny ass room with- _with him_ , that all he could cover that up with was his annoying and obnoxious persona.

Dream had seen his breaking points way too many times, he didn’t want him to see him break down all over again. Pissing him off for a little would do no harm, would it? 

And it didn’t, Dream was beyond pissed, yes, but he kept writing on his book without baring Tommy a glance.

  


➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸➸

  


Tommy didn’t know how or when it started but Dream and him had gotten into a fight and one thing was clear: It definitely wasn’t poggers. 

Maybe Tommy had provocated him just a little too much but at the same time all he wanted was answers. 

The book Dream talked about couldn’t be real, could it? 

There was just no way. He’s only using that as a tool for himself – he wants them to think that there was a reason to not just kill him. 

But the moment Dream said he wouldn’t use to book on anyone of them and that he would search revenge on everyone that wronged him, Tommy couldn’t hold back. 

So he snapped. 

He punched him in the face with full force. 

It wasn’t the first time something like this happened in the small cell, they’ve hit each other dozen of times, was it just a little shove or a full ass blow in the face. 

But Tommy knew this time would be different. 

For some reason he knew that this fight wouldn’t die down as fast as the others. 

“Fuck you, Dream! Fuck you and your shit book, I know it doesn’t work! I know it fucking doesn’t!”, the teenager screamed, throwing the last potatoes he had at Dream, to try and keep a good distance between the two.

A not so successful try though, because as soon as he had no potatoes left to throw, Dream came closer and closer. 

“You know nothing, Tommy. _Nothing!_ You’re just a pathetic little kid, trying prove that you’re in the right even though we all know that you aren’t." "You really don’t know when to fucking stop, do you?”, all Tommy could do as Dream spit those words, stepping dangerously close was scream over him as he backed up into the wall. 

“ _SHUT UP!_ Shut up! You’re just talking fucking shit I fucking hate you! You’re a fucking dickhead, Dream! A dickhead! Fuck you! I fucking-”, Tommy’s words got cut up as Dream grabbed him by his collar, only to throw him across the room in the process, getting a yelp from Tommy in response.

_Fuck._

_That hurt._

The blonde quickly stood up again, getting ready for a fight only to be knocked over in seconds again. 

You can’t blame him though, he had nothing with him. 

His armor and weapons were all back in the locker room at the entrance of the prison and living off of potatoes and all the panic attacks and fights he live trough the last few days just drained his energy. 

Dream was definitely gonna win this fight and Tommy didn’t know how bad it would turn out for him this time. 

Dream was a reckless man. 

And he was mad. 

_Mad at Tommy._

He didn’t know how long it has been going but it fucking hurt. Everything hurt, and at this point he couldn’t even keep the tears from spilling over. 

Dream could have stopped, he could have stopped and went back to writing his book but he didn’t. 

He wasn't satisfied yet. 

“STOP! Dream, _p-please!_ Stop!”, an ugly sob left Tommy’s mouth as Dream landed another punch right at his chest, letting insult after insult spill out of his mouth. 

_Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop-_

“SAM! P-PHIL! Please! _SOMEONE!_ ”, he couldn’t do this any longer. 

It just hurt so, so much and no one was there to tear Dream apart from him. To stop the endless punches and the pain. 

He was alone, so utterly alone and he was about to loose his last life to the man he thought he was safe of. 

_The man he thought would never be able to bring any trouble onto them anymore._

It didn’t take long for him to be able to hear nothing than a ringing in his hears. 

A loud, yet so silent, painful ringing. 

He hated it. 

That wasn’t how he planned to go. 

_The Big Tommyinnit, beat to death by the person everyone thought was not gonna bring harm anymore._

Just mare minutes after the fight had started, Tommy’s world turned black. 

It felt way longer to him than it actually was but the relief he felt, as there was no more pain was oh so nice. 

_It had ended._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short but I still kinda like it. :)
> 
> It's obviously inspired by Tommy's Mrch 1st prison stream.   
> When I tell you I s c r e a m e d when Dream killed him ooof  
> The whole time I was like "I'm gonna cry if he dies and just ends the stream" and then it hppened and- I was so shocked I started laughing (in pain) HAHAH
> 
> But yeah, I was too lazy to look what exactly they said so I just made up something 'new' :)  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
